El hogar de la viuda
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: El destino propone… pero depende de cada uno de nosotros la elección que hagamos. Simplemente se trata de estar en el momento preciso y en lugar adecuado y por sobre todo, no dudar... Contest S.L.N.


_**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_**Titulo: **_El hogar de la viuda.

_**Penname: **_Dark Warrior1000.

_**Summary: **_El destino propone… pero depende de cada uno de nosotros la elección que hagamos. Simplemente se trata de estar en el momento preciso y en lugar adecuado y por sobre todo, no dudar...

_**Pareja a Trabajar: **_Edward/Bella

_**Número de palabras**__: 6.162_

_**Imagen utilizada:**__ El más tierno obsequio (número 7)._

_**Canción utilizada:**__ Jingle Bell Rock (número 7)._

_**Frase utilizada: **__La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión, mueve vidas... (número 2)_

**El hogar de la viuda**

La nieve caía con ganas mientras manejaba por la US-12 E, hacía tres horas había pasado Grants Pass y le quedaba un buen rato para llegar a Salem donde esperaba hacer noche. En lugar de disfrutar de alguno de sus compactos había sintonizado una radio local tratando de estar alerta por si el clima empeoraba o se producía algún accidente en la carretera. Escuchar la maldita radio había empeorado su humor en forma vertiginosa. La programación era un desastre, la señal llegaba cargada de estática pero lo peor de todo, lo que le daba verdaderamente ganas de detener el auto y cargarse el maldito equipo de audio con parlantes embutidos y todo a palazo limpio era que a algún genio de la producción se le había ocurrido la pésima idea de usar canciones navideñas como separadores entre el programa y los flashes sobre el tiempo… y los muy hijos de puta emitían un flash cada cinco minutos.

¡Demonios, ahí estaba de nuevo! Si seguía así se suicidaría en defensa propia…

_Jingle bell, jingle bell__  
><em>_jingle bell rock__  
><em>_jingle bell swing__  
><em>_and jingle bells ring__  
><em>_snowin' and blowin'__  
><em>_up bushels of fun__  
><em>_now the jingle hop has begun_

_Mis amigos conductores puede que las cosas se pongan un poco lentas en la US- 12, parece que están tirando nieve a paladas… __Sean prudentes, lo importante es llegar a destino._

_Jingle bell, jingle bell__  
><em>_jingle bell rock__  
><em>_jingle bells chime in__  
><em>_jingle bell time__  
><em>_dancin' and prancin'__  
><em>_in jingle bell square__  
><em>_in the frosty air_

Se abstrajo por un momento y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber hecho caso a Tanya, su secretaria y amante de turno…

_-Vamos, Edward, sabes tan bien como yo que te importa una mierda el rollo de las fiestas- le recordó por enésima intentando seductoramente convencerlo acomodada sobre sus rodillas a hojarcadas y acariciando su cuello con un masaje –. Vayamos juntos a pasar el feriado a un lugar cálido, nada de nieve, ningún enjambre de mocosos malcriados babeando porque den las doce para poder abrir los regalos, nada de sentarse a la mesa y trinchar el pavo… Solo nosotros, una cabaña en alguna playa – haciendo un mohín le susurró al oído -. Todavía me debes la maratón de sexo que me prometiste..._

_-La tradición es la tradición y mientras viva mi abuela la familia se reunirá a celebrar la navidad en su casa- le replicó cansado, odiaba cuando usaba su cuerpo para intentar manipularlo, pero detestaba todavía más como lo prejuzgaba__ y que de verdad no le importara conocerlo, si lo hiciera sabría que si bien no le importaba una mierda muchas cosas, su familia era una de las cosas más importantes, sino fuera así no manejaría más de veinte horas para hacer sonreír a su abuela, recibir un beso de su madre o disfrutar de sus sobrinos._

_-Por Dios, Edward, son puras apariencias para ti y con las tormentas que están cayendo ni siquiera están operando los vuelos hacia el norte - replicó ella envarada al ver que no lograba convencerlo -, vas a tener que viajar por carretera y dudo que vayas a llegar a tiempo._

_-Llegaré, cada año lo hago – le respondió seguro. Dándola por perdida, tomó impulso y se levantó del sillón. Ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas- ¡Vamos empecemos a entrenar para la bendita maratón!_

Distraído con sus pensamientos y con la visibilidad reducida por la tormenta a duras penas distinguió las vallas que cerraban el camino. Se detuvo en el arcén y un oficial de policía se acercó a su auto.

-El camino está cerrado, señor- su voz sonaba cansada -. Ha habido un accidente más adelante y un camión ha quedado cruzado en la carretera.

¡Mierda, lo único que le faltaba!

-¿Demorarán mucho en despejar el camino?

-Pienso que por lo menos una seis horas- le respondió circunspecto-, nos tienen que mandar maquinaria desde Salem, le recomiendo vuelva a Grant Pass y busque un lugar para pasar la noche.

-¿Hay algún hotel o posada donde pueda quedarme que sea más cerca?- Le preguntó contrariado por el cambio de planes -. No quisiera perder el trayecto que ya he hecho, me esperan mañana en Forks.

-A Salt no se puede llegar- le respondió serio -, los caminos secundarios están bastante complicados por la tormenta y necesitaría una camioneta para poder pasar… tal vez se podría quedar en lo de la viuda, ella tiene unas cabañas para albergue, pero…

-¿Es cerca?- Lo interrumpió un poco malhumorado.

-Sí, dos kilómetros por el camino que sale a la derecha en el cruce Morrison. - Edward se preparó para maniobrar pero el agente se acercó a su ventanilla reteniéndolo -. Señor, permítame advertirle algo.

-Dígame - le respondió impaciente, se estaba helando con la ventanilla baja y no soportaba demasiado bien los contratiempos, realmente lo ponían de un humor de perros.

El hombre trago grueso -. Ese no es un lugar que soporte cualquiera, hay que tener un estómago muy fuerte para hacerlo…

-No se preocupe por mí, ¿agente…?

-Black, señor, Jacob Black.

- Soy un hombre duro y solo estaré allí unas pocas horas.

-Bastaran y sobraran- le respondió enigmático -. Le dejaré saber cuando la carretera se despeje.

.

.

.

La tormenta no daba respiro, para recorrer esos pocos kilómetros había tardado una hora, ya casi daban las cinco. Rogaba al cielo haber seguido bien las indicaciones y no estar perdido. Avistó la entrada a una finca, detuvo su vehículo y resopló estirándose en el asiento. Un cartel rezaba la bienvenida a "El hogar de la viuda". ¡Bingo! Más abajo apenas visible por la nieve podía distinguirse otro delicadamente tallado sobre una gruesa tabla de cedro… _La pasión mueve montañas, el amor mezclado con pasión, mueve vidas... _Vaya, vaya con que la viuda al parecer era un poco "new age". Se preguntó cómo sería y la advertencia del agente retumbo en sus oídos… "_Ese no es un lugar que soporte cualquiera, hay que tener un estómago muy fuerte para hacerlo…" _¿Qué podría saber Black para ponerlo sobre aviso de semejante manera?

El frío calaba hasta los huesos a pesar que tenía la calefacción al máximo, de manera que no se detuvo demasiado tiempo con sus disquisiciones. Recorrió un camino serpenteante, bordeado de pinos cubiertos de nieve y pronto llegó al claro donde se asentaban lo que parecía ser la casa principal, un gran establo y algunas otras construcciones más pequeñas. Aparcó frente a la cerca que rodeaba la construcción principal y se apeó con decisión, seguramente no sobrarían las comodidades pero para resguardarse del frío seria más que suficiente.

Se acercó al porche para hacer sonar la campana cuando una especie de yeti enano, envuelto en el más horroroso abrigo que hubiese visto en su puta vida se estrelló contra sus piernas con fuerza. Sorprendido solo atinó a echarse para atrás y como consecuencia cayó sentado en medio de un tocón de nieve.

El mini monstruo de las nieves se le acercó y bajó la capucha peluda que cubría su cabeza, mirándolo a diez centímetros de su rostro le preguntó a boca de jarro.

-¿Vienes por mi? - Le preguntó.

-No.

-¡Cáspita!- Replicó enojado -, seguro que vienes por James.

-No.

-Genial, así no podrá burlarse - un brillo iluminó su mirada-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward.

-¿A ti también te mandaron para que te cuide Bella?

-Algo así.

-Estas en problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres grande y te va a obligar a que trabajes mucho. A mi me hace poner la mesa todos los días y recoger los huevos.

-¡Dios me libre!

-Ni que lo digas, seguro que te manda al establo a ordeñar la vaca.

-No sé ordeñar una vaca.

-¿Cortar leña?

-No.

-¿Cocinar?

-Ni en sueños.

Lo miró ceñudo -. Sabes, perdona que te lo diga, pero eres medio inútil…

-Lo sé.

-No te preocupes, ella va a enseñarte. Es divertido cuando te enseña pero después, ¡uff! Lo tienes que hacer todos los días porque es tu responsabilidad- levantando su mano izquierda hizo el gesto universal de las comillas.

-Y es un verdadero follón…

-Es una mierda- le replicó. Edward sonrió divertido -. Ups… se me escapó, no se lo digas porque suceden cosas muy malas cuando usamos las palabras prohibidas.

-Mis labios están sellados como una tumba. ¿Como te llamas?

-Emmett y por si te lo preguntas tengo ocho años.

-Ya me lo estaba preguntando. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

-No soy muy fuerte y parece que eres bastante pesado, pero si quieres tómame del hombro y yo te ayudo con mi mano buena. - Edward se apoyó sobre el hombro derecho y se dio cuenta que allí no había brazo que tomar. El estómago se le hizo un nudo cuando el pequeño extendió su mano sana con confianza -. Voy a avisarle a Bella que vino alguien, me asesinará si se da cuenta que estuve hablando con un desconocido. - Sin darle tiempo a decir nada salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Una joven castaña se asomó por la puerta unos minutos después. Se le veía fatigada y bastante manchada con harina por debajo del grueso chal en el que se había envuelto.

-Buenas tardes- lo saludó formal -. No lo escuché llegar, estaba concentrada preparando unos pasteles.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, ha habido un accidente en la carretera y el agente Black me ha dicho que tal vez pudiera alojarme aquí hasta que despejen la carretera.

-Tengo un par de habitaciones disponibles - le respondió seria -. Son mil dólares por noche, las comidas están incluidas, el uso del teléfono se cobra aparte.

-Parece que me alojaré en el Merriot Plaza- le respondió ácido.

-Puede alojarse en otra parte si lo desea- le replicó sin inmutarse -. Si quiere quedarse lo acompañaré para que se instale; pero ese es el precio, ni un centavo menos.

-No tengo demasiado para elegir.

-Lo sé- replicó con una sonrisa satisfecha -. Se paga por adelantado. - Él sacó su billetera y le entregó el dinero. Ella lo guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal -. Sígame - le ordenó-, es por aquí.

-Mi auto… - atinó a decir tratando de seguirle el paso -, lo he aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa junto a la verja… Mi equipaje…

-Puede dejarlo frente a la cabaña- le respondió con una sonrisa -, no creo que las piñas lo machaquen demasiado y probablemente se le entierre un poco durante la noche si cae mucha nieve…

-¿Cuánto por ponerlo a cubierto?

-Otros mil.

-Esto es un robo a mano armada - protestó enfurecido, pero si lo pensaba con calma seguramente desenterrarlo le saldría mucho más… Era un milagro que no le cobrara el aire que respiraba. Sacó su billetera y le entregó los billetes -. Me ha dejado sin un dólar- protestó.

-No se preocupe, acepto cheques - le replicó terminando de enfurecerlo. ¡Arpía!

-¿Dónde lo guardo?

-Cuando termine de instalarse déjelo en el establo al lado de la camioneta- le respondió -. Es ese edificio, la puerta tiene un pasador. Ciérrelo bien cuando salga.

Caminaron en silencio unos doscientos metros hasta una construcción rústica que parecía salida de un cuento.

-Pase, por favor. - El lugar se veía absolutamente acogedor. Un salón con una hermosa chimenea de piedra, un sillón enorme desde donde podía contemplarse el fuego, un ventanal que daba al porche con una vista magnífica. La cocina estaba integrada al ambiente y tenía una barra desayunadora.

-¡Lindo lugar!- Exclamó sorprendido y ella sonrió con una calidez que le conmovió el alma.

-Nos costó mucho trabajo dejarlo así- le respondió -. Venga sígame, ese es el baño y por aquí está el dormitorio. - La observó acariciar el cabezal de la cama de troncos y pensó que ese lugar debía traerle muchos recuerdos, pero no le dijo nada -. Tiene toallas y más abrigo en el armario. Los troncos para la chimenea están en la leñera en la parte de atrás. ¿Sabe encender el fuego? - Su expresión fue todo lo que necesitó para conocer la respuesta, era un maldito citadino y no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo hacerlo –. Yo se lo encenderé. Vaya por sus cosas y acomode el auto, cuando este de regreso el ambiente estará más caldeado.

Asintiendo se alejó rumbo a su auto. Gracias al cielo había amainado un poco la tormenta, aunque sentía que se le había congelado hasta las raíces del cabello. Se sentía extraño, el silencio lo envolvía todo y parecía absolutamente irreal, como si hubiera sido abducido del mundo real sumergiéndolo en una realidad paralela atemporal. Estaba a punto de montarse en su _Audi_ cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio dos bultos escondidos tras un matorral, uno sin duda era el mini yeti, el otro parecía ser otro niño, quizás un poco más alto enfundado en un anorak oscuro, estaba de perfil y se le veía contrariado mientras tomaba el abrigo peludo de su amigo intentando retenerlo con bastante poco éxito por cierto.

-¡Emmett!- llamó, el niño lo saludó efusivamente. Una idea cruzó su mente -. ¿Se quieren montar? Voy a dejarlo en el establo y necesito alguien que me sirva de guía. - El niño saltó entusiasmado, por lo que podía llegar a distinguir su amigo no lo estaba tanto. Desenfrenado corrió hacia él. Su amigo se quedó donde estaba -. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- le preguntó a voz en cuello, pero el pequeño no le contestó.

-Déjelo, a James no le gustan los extraños- le explicó Emmett al tiempo que le daba un tirón a su gabán tratando de llamar su atención. Ignorándolo Edward caminó hacia el otro niño y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Pudo ver como se tensaba -. De veras, se lo digo- le repitió Emmett quien había seguido sus pasos –. Déjelo tranquilo.

-¿Te llamas James?- El pequeño asintió sin mirarlo de frente -. ¿De veras no quieres venir con nosotros? - El niño negó con su cabeza y en ese momento Edward descubrió el porqué. Una gruesa cicatriz cruzaba su rostro y fruncía el lado derecho dejándolo tenso. Tragando grueso y sintiendo que su corazón le dolía atinó a decirle -. ¡Lástima! Ahora tu amigo no parará de burlarse de ti por lo que queda del año. - Se giró para marcharse cuando sintió que el pequeño lo tomaba de la mano, su piel era áspera y gruesa -. ¡Vamos que se me está helando el culo! - Le dijo y James no se resistió.

-Esa boca suya va a traerle muchos problemas - le recriminó Emmett con actitud de director de escuela mientras que James afirmaba vertiginosamente con la cabeza. Sonriendo divertido los ayudó a subir y se entretuvieron tocando todos y cada uno de los controles. Los niños estaban maravillados.

Después de unos minutos acomodaron el auto en el establo y se dirigieron a la cabaña. Bella estaba de rodillas terminando de encender el fuego, los niños corrieron a abrazarla y ella estalló en risas.

-Bella, paseamos en el auto de Edward - resopló Emmett -. Nunca había visto un auto así, aprietas un botón y se te calienta el culo es genial.

-Emmett, le debes veinticinco centavos al bote.

-¡Oh mierda, se me escapó!

-Ya son cincuenta, creo que vas a tener que lavar los platos en compensación esta noche. - El pequeño se sonrojó,

-Es lo que yo digo, pasan cosas malas cuando ella se entera. - Bella ignoró sus protestas.

-Y a ti cariño, ¿también te gustó el paseo?

- Si Be… be…lla- le respondió tartamudeando, James -. Fuue gguuau. - Ella se puso de pie.

-Vayan para casa que Matt puede estar destrozándolo todo, termino aquí y los alcanzo. - Los niños se alejaron como un torbellino.

-¿Son sus hijos?

-No, los tengo en guarda hasta que encuentren una familia que quiera adoptarlos.

-¿Y si eso no ocurre? – le preguntó. Quien leyera entre líneas podría darse cuenta que Edward pensaba que era prácticamente imposible que alguna familia quisiera llevarlos, ya resultaba bastante difícil que niños sin ningún problema físico fueran adoptados cuando superaban los dos o tres años como para fantasear que niños más grandes y con problemas tendrían una mínima chance

-Se quedaran aquí hasta que sean mayores – le respondió con un tono que invitaba a dejar el tema –. No pierdo las esperanzas, ni ellos tampoco - suspirando agregó -: Tengo mil cosas que hacer, encontrará lo que necesite en las alacenas y en la heladera. En un par de horas le traeré la cena…

-¿Puedo cenar con ustedes?- le preguntó -. Realmente odio cenar solo.

-Les preguntaré a los niños qué opinan y si aceptan mandaré a Emmett a buscarlo.

-Contrario a lo que parece resulta ser bastante democrática- le replicó molesto.

-Esos niños son mi vida - le respondió ácida -. Han sufrido mucho y no figura en mis planes que sigan haciéndolo.

-Yo no tengo ninguna intensión de lastimarlos- le replicó envarado.

-Estoy segura que no, pero hay muchas formas de lastimar señor Cullen, aún sin darnos cuenta podemos herir a alguien. Supongo que a estas alturas ya se habrá dado cuenta que Emmett perdió su brazo derecho. Lo lleva bastante bien pero no es lo mismo verlo jugando en el parque que esforzándose para superar sus limitaciones. Las cicatrices que llegó a ver en James son una mínima parte de las que tiene y a diferencia de Emmett le cuesta mucho más relacionarse con personas extrañas. No sé si lo habrá observado pero cuando llegó del paseo tartamudeó. Eso le pasa cuando se pone nervioso o está alterado. Usted estará aquí solo por esta noche, mañana volverá a su vida normal y este día y estos niños serán historia, pero para ellos no será así, no olvidarán el paseo que dieron en su auto último modelo y si ellos se encariñan con usted significará una nueva pérdida en sus vidas.

Edward se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que Bella le había dicho y finalmente asintió.

.

.

.

Se sentía inquieto, había pasado las dos últimas horas dando vueltas y vueltas sobre lo que Bella le había dicho. Se sentía tremendamente egoísta porque la verdad es que lo había pasado muy bien con los niños y quería cenar con ellos a pesar de la angustia que sentía en la boca del estómago cuando imaginaba lo que habían tenido que pasar. Ella sin dudas tenía razón y también el agente Black cuando le dijo que no era un lugar que soportara cualquiera… no lo era realmente, si tenías algo de corazón se te hacía añicos.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cuando la abrió Emmett y James entraron como tromba.

-Bella dice que en quince minutos servirá la cena - le dijo el pequeño monstruo resoplando agitado -. Hemos votado y puede venir a cenar con nosotros.

Edward sonrió al tiempo que le preguntaba -: ¿Y cómo me fue en la votación?

-Ganaste por un pelo- le respondió Emmett sonriendo -. Tuvimos que convencer a Matt para que votara a su favor para desempatar. Bella tiene voto doble- le susurró -. Si no logramos convencer a Matt para que nos apoye estamos fritos porque salimos empatados y empatados es "no".

-¿Y quién es Matt?

-Es nuestro perro.

Por Dios, tuvo que contener la risa que pugnaba por salir -. ¿Y cómo lo convencieron?

-Fue James, Matt le hace caso y logró que levantara la pata cuando votamos por tercera vez. Es una prueba que vienen practicando.

-¿Y cómo lo hizo?

-Escondió un trozo de galleta en la mano y Matt trató de alcanzarla con su pata.

-Gracias, James, me salvaste la noche- le dijo. El pequeño no le contestó pero sus músculos se estiraron en una evidente sonrisa -. Me abrigo y vamos.

-Tranquilo, James tiene que revisar la chimenea para asegurarse que no salten chispas ni se apague antes que vuelva es parte de sus tareas. - Edward asintió y se quedó cerca atento a cualquier problema. Bella los había hecho luchar por lo que querían hasta el punto de manipular al perro con tal de lograrlo y había asignado a James la única tarea que lo enfrentaría a su miedo. ¡La mujer era increíble!

-Van a tener que enseñarme cómo hacerlo yo mismo - comentó en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en especial -. ¡Me siento un burro!- Los niños estallaron en risas y Edward sintió que se le llenaba el alma.

La cena fue inolvidable, la mujer cocinaba como los dioses. Verla interactuar y desafiar a los niños a superarse te estrujaba el alma. Emmett totalmente concentrado manejaba una especie de cuchillo/tenedor con su mano sana. Le costó sangre y sudor contar su bistec pero la cara de satisfacción que tenía al terminar la cena había hecho que la piel se le erizara.

James, se mantuvo en silencio durante buena parte de la cena pero se desternillaba de la risa con algunas de las anécdotas que les contó de su niñez junto a sus hermanos, sobre todo en lo referente a la casa secreta en el árbol y a las tropelías que habían hecho en ella.

-Me me gus gus ta ri ria ttte nner u unna cca ssa a así- dijo de repente James y Edward pudo percibir como Bella suspiraba emocionada.

-¡Tendremos que construir una, cariño!- exclamó y los niños se pusieron a saltar alrededor de la mesa enloquecidos, Emmett no paraba de gritar _¡Vamos a tener una casa del árbol!_, finalmente se le echaron encima abrazándola.

-¿Bella, podemos comer uno de los pasteles?- preguntó Emmett-. Porfis, porfis, porfis

-Mmmm, son para la venta de mañana - le respondió poniéndose seria. La cara del niño no tenía precio, le puso unos ojitos de perro perdido que aseguraban que le entregaras todo lo que tenías encima… Era un pequeño monstruo manipulador -. Podría ser pero antes a cumplir con tu tarea.

-¿Puue do iir?- preguntó James.

-Sí, corazón, ayúdalo un poco asi terminan más pronto -le respondió ella. Ambos niños salieron del comedor rumbo al fregadero.

-¿Cocinas para afuera para mantenerlos?- le preguntó Edward. El trato lejano había quedado atrás durante la cena.

-Sí, tengo unos cuantos clientes para mis pasteles y mis mermeladas caseras- le respondió ella sonriente -. Además esquilmo a uno que otro viajero desesperado - bromeó.

-Ya veo- le respondió pensando en lo que podría significar para ella el dinero que había pagado -. ¿Minoridad no te ayuda a mantenerlos?

-Me pasan una pensión por cada uno de ellos, no es muy grande pero me asegura poder alimentarlos.

-¿Cómo llegaste a encargarte de esto?- La curiosidad lo carcomía.

-Fui como ellos una vez, llegué aquí con diez años. Mis padres murieron y no pudieron encontrar a nadie que se hiciera cargo de mí. Amanda me tomó en guarda y me trajo a su casa a vivir con su familia. Nadie me adoptó de manera que me quedé aquí.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Jake, cariño, ¿todo está bien? - contestó Bella, y después miró de reojo hacia Edward -. Si llegó, lo alojé en la cabaña… No te preocupes, sé que las cosas por allí son un infierno… - se detuvo por un par de segundos y sonrió -. Va todo bien, no es necesario que le metas una bala en la rodilla... ¿Te veo mañana? - Asintió y suspiró -. De acuerdo, se lo diré.

Escuchar una conversación a medias fue la cosa más exasperante del universo. La sola idea que el agente Black tuviera línea directa con ella o con los niños lo ponía enfermo.

-Jake dice que recién llegó la maquinaria desde Salem y que con seguridad mañana podrás continuar el viaje sin problemas.

A estas alturas lo que menos le preocupaba era continuar el viaje, otros temas le preocupaban mucho más.

-¿De veras eres viuda?

-Oh no, no lo soy. Este lugar se llama la casa de la viuda por Amanda, yo solo me he hecho cargo desde hace unos años cuando falleció. Jake vivió aquí también.

Edward miró a Bella y no pudo evitar sentir admiración por esa mujer, la forma en cómo trataba a los pequeños y había visto que se comportaba con ellos en toda la cena, se veía que los amaba incondicionalmente y que quería protegerlos de todos. Admiró a la vez la forma en cómo sonreía despreocupada con unos mechones saliendo de su coleta y se encontró ligeramente hipnotizado, tanto por la visión de ella como de su alma.

-¿Y haces todo esto sola? ¿O él te ayuda? - Le preguntó y tragó grueso a la sensación de inconformidad al imaginarse al policía jugando ese papel, apoyándola y protegiéndola; eso lo hizo sentir extraño ya que no debía interesarle tanto como hacía, porque era cierto, él estaba de paso, solo que ese universo paralelo se había metido completamente en su ser.

-Ellos son mi responsabilidad… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, además Jake es solo un amigo… - agregó y la observó apartar su mirada un poco indecisa. Edward ladeó la cabeza para analizar ese roce y abrió su boca para preguntarle muchas cosas, desde su infancia y lo que había sentido por estar en ese sitio huérfana hasta sus deseos más profundos, con una curiosidad que nunca antes lo había atacado con ninguna mujer; sin embargo la llegada de los niños interrumpió cualquier cosa que fuera a decir y corto el ambiente de intimidad que habían tenido por unos segundos.

Pasaron el resto de la velada bromeando, jugando charadas y disfrutando del mejor pastel de moras del mundo. Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado se despidió de todos ellos y regresó a la cabaña. Los niños y Bella lo saludaron desde el porche agitando sus manos mientras lo veían alejarse.

.

.

.

Edward se despertó temprano y cargó su bolso en el auto antes de acercarse a la casa.

-Hola- saludó asomándose por la puerta -. ¿Ya desayunaron?- Preguntó.

-Hace horas- le respondió Emmett con suficiencia mientras guardaba frascos en unas cajas de cartón -. De veras te levantas tarde, Edward, son casi las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Es tan tarde?- Le preguntó fingiendo estar avergonzado.

-Ni que lo digas, estamos demasiado atrasados.

-¿Bella? ¿James?

-Están persiguiendo a Matt, no quiere dejarse poner su disfraz de Rudolf el reno - le respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica y natural del mundo.

-¿Necesitarán ayuda?- Se moría de impaciencia por presenciar la escena, seguramente sería absolutamente bizarra.

-Nah, James puede manejarlo- le respondió sin inmutarse. Se escuchaban alaridos, corridas, gritos desde el fondo de la casa... De pronto un estruendo y un terrible aullido lo hicieron sobresaltar -. ¡Que te dije, ya lo tienen!

Unos segundos después James entró en la habitación seguido por una Bella totalmente ruborizada sosteniendo a Matt el reno en sus brazos. El perro lo miró resignado como diciéndole ¡¿_ves lo que me hacen?_... Bella lo depositó en el regazó de James y Matt ladeó su cabeza restregándole la cornamenta de fieltro en la cara... evidentemente se sentía traicionado por su amigo.

-Hay café caliente e hice unos bollos. ¿Te puedes quedar a cargo por unos minutos y servirte tú mismo?, necesito alistarme para llegar a tiempo a la feria. - No esperó respuesta y corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Cada año pasa lo mismo!- exclamó Emmett, James permanecía en silencio acariciando el lomo del perrito -. Matt odia ser un reno navideño.

-¿Y porque lo disfrazan así?- Preguntó curioso mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Porque todos quieren una foto con Matt y entonces nos compran muchos frascos de dulce - le explicó como si se tratara de un niño de kínder.

A los pocos minutos Bella bajó y la cosa se puso vertiginosa, Edward los ayudó a cargar la camioneta de cajas de dulces y pasteles. Sus cosas estaban preparadas de manera que salieron juntos y manejaron uno detrás del otro hasta separarse.

Tomó nuevamente la autopista después de despedirse de ellos con unos cuantos toques de bocina. Los niños lo saludaron con entusiasmo.

Cada kilómetro se le hacía más y más difícil, era como si la realidad y ese mundo paralelo se confundieran y él quisiera más, no solo eso, ansiaba ver a esos niños sonreír, incluso se descubrió pensando en James e imaginándolo hablando normal. Las palabras de Bella retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oídos, _"han sufrido mucho"_, comenzó a preguntarse si les haría daño haberlo conocido y no volver a verlo, ¿sería una nueva perdida en sus vidas como ella se lo había dicho?; además, no entendía cómo después de todo lo que tenía que luchar para mantenerlos iba a tener tiempo para hacerles la casa o cómo mierda se las iba a construir; ella se veía autosuficiente e independiente; sin embargo las ganas de conocerla e incluso ayudarla le llenaban a cada kilometro que pasaba…

En la radio seguían pasando canciones de navidad con estática pero Edward no las escuchaba o no se encontraba tan furioso por las mismas, los pensamientos y el anhelo por esa vida, esos niños y la curiosidad por esa mujer eran los suficientes para tenerlo absorto.

Cuando llegó a Salem había tomado la decisión... No quería alejarse... Volvería alli para pasar la noche de Navidad y durante la semana les construiría la mejor casa del árbol del mundo. Se detuvo en el arcén y marcó el teléfono de Elizabeth.

-Diga- la voz quebrada de su abuela contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-Abuela- la saludó y a pesar de sus años lo reconoció al instante.

-Edward, cariño, ¿estás cerca? - Le preguntó -. Te esperábamos hoy temprano.

-¿Te ofenderías mucho si no llego para Navidad, abuela?- Ella guardó silencio y pareció pensarlo.

-¿Es importante para ti lo que te retiene?

-Sí, abuela, mucho.

-Entonces no, no me ofendería – le respondió -. ¿Vendrás para fin de año?

-¿Te molestaría si voy acompañado?

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo, Edward - le respondió segura -. ¿Cuántos serán?

-Cinco abuela, seremos cinco... _si ganó la votación_. - Ya podía imaginarse a Emmett, James y Matt jugando en el parque con sus sobrinos mientras Bella y él disfrutaban de la reunión junto a su familia, quizás debería parar en una tienda a comprar unas galletas.

xoxoxoxoxo

Espero que les guste. ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
